half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ReichMuskrat15
Welcome! Re: If you can provide sources that they exist and that they are canon go ahead. 00:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: See here for the criteria for adminship - (here) 00:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request Added the category you requested to the articles. Just so you know anybody can add categories to an article, down at the bottom of the page is a box listing what categories the page is under. There is a button there that says "Add category", click that button, type the name of the category into the box, press "Enter" when done and click "Save". That will add the category to the article. -Shorty1982 00:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You don't need permission to change images on articles. As long as the new image improves the article and meets the standards that have been laid out for images they'll be kept. You can find information on adding images here and . Using a camera is by far not the best way of getting images from games as it results in low quality images. It is much better to take a screenshot ( has instructions on how to do this plus instructions can be found all over the Internet) and upload that. -Shorty1982 22:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The quality of your camera was never in question. It's just that a photo of a screen will always result in lower quality images than capturing the image using the computer itself. Even if Half-Life didn't support Snapshot every keyboard I've ever seen has a "Print Screen" (may be abbreviated in someway) button. Pressing that button tells the OS to take a snapshot of the screen and put it in the clipboard. From there you paste it into an image editor (such as Paint on Windows systems). From there you can edit it or whatever you need to do before uploading the image. -Shorty1982 02:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Saw your request to Madnessfan34537 and I took care of it as I was on. The problem you were having is that you put the image code in brackets. In galleries you do not use brackets like you would with images normally. You do need to source it but the lack of source is not why it wouldn't work for you. You can look at another image, such as the rocket logo right next to the NASA logo in the gallery, to see how to source it. If I'm not mistaken that image's source code should work for the NASA image as well, you just have to change one or two things. Hope this helps! -Shorty1982 11:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply I've been awfully busy lately. If there's any other help you need though, I'd be glad to help! -- Madnessfan34537 Walkthrough I have some ideas for the walkthrough page and am wondering if I have your permission to edit the page. -- Adapool 11:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Audiofiles sounds nice! 01:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates See here. 06:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Its just coding. You can see it here 21:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Still With Us? Hey there ReichMuskrat15, you still active on the wiki? -- Adapool (talk) 11:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's fair enough, it does sometimes get hard to find things to do. There is still lots to do, if your interested we have loads of pages here to be improved. And I'm still interested in seeing your walkthough article final concept if your still interested in doing that. Thankyou. -- Adapool (talk) 09:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC)